The Curse of the Joker/Script
Evil Cillian and Girl Lorcan The film begins in the Darcy house, Cillian and his twin sister, Lorcan have an terrible relationship because Cillian is abusing her, forcing her to do all the work. Lorcan's Pregnancy Lorcan has to go to the doctor. *Doctor: Well, I think I’ve figured out why you’re feeling so lousy, Lorcan. You’re pregnant *Lorcan Darcy: Pregnant? *Doctor: Congratulations. *Lorcan Darcy: This is... Amazing. Thank you. ---- Lorcan walked home and sees Cillian watching t.v. in the living room. *Lorcan Darcy: Dad, Cillian, we need to talk. We just got some interesting news from the doctor. Some very good news. *Alexander Darcy: Ha! Maid Darcy has some news. Go ahead. *Lorcan Darcy: I'm Pregnant. Cillian shocked *Cillian Darcy: You're Joking. *Alexander Darcy: Pregnant?! *Lorcan Darcy: Come on guys, It's my first baby, this baby is Cillian's. *Alexander Darcy: Lorcan, we'll talk about the baby's gender. *Lorcan Darcy: Dad, come on. Cillian abused Lorcan Twins Father Redemption Teaming with Dr. Slicer Cillian meeting with someone at the pub. He sees a thin man in his 50's with a shaved head, pencil-thin 40's looking wire framed glasses, leather gloves and a leather longcoat. *Dr. Slicer: Ah, Mr. Cillian Darcy. I am Dr. Slicer. *Cillian Darcy: Nice to meet you. Now what do you want? *Dr. Slicer: I heard your sister is pregnant to your baby. I'll take care of everything. We need your help getting into that chemical plant and into the playing card company next door. *Cillian Darcy: Really? *Dr. Slicer: That's right. It's your expertise we appreciate. And to absolutely guarantee ain't nobody connects you to the robbery, you'll be wearing this. Slicer shows Cillian a red hood. *Cillian Darcy: Oh my god, that's awesome! I've seen that before in the papers last week. That's the Red Hood's mask. He raided that ice company last month. *Dr. Slicer: That's right. Just a bunch of guys like yourself and a mask. Right, the most valued member of the crew, he gets to wear it, no questions asked. 'Cause he needs the... "He can't afford to be connected to the job "so he deserves additional anonymity." *Cillian Darcy: But there aren't any eye slits. How am I supposed to see? *Dr. Slicer: Well, therein lies the beauty, Two-way mirrors, Just like the cops use, huh? *Cillian Darcy: I'm so in! *Dr. Slicer: So 11:00, Friday night, partner? *Cillian Darcy: Starting Saturday morning, I'll be rich and Lorcan, your brother will make you and the baby proud. Lorcan going into Labour Preparing for Tomorrow At the pub, Cillian and Slicer are having another meeting. *Dr. Slicer: So, everything's settled for tonight? *Cillian Darcy: Oh of course! I'm just thinking about the Baby's gender. No reason Lorcan shouldn't keep right on thinking that. *Dr. Slicer: Okay, Now, about tonight, wear a suit and a bow tie. It's kind of the trademark with this Red Hood business. *Cillian Darcy: It's what Jeannie will expect me to wear to the night club. Ah! It's perfect. Alexander walked in. *Cillian Darcy: Dad, What are you doing here? *Alexander Darcy: Cillian, you have to come home now! It's coming! *Cillian Darcy: What's coming? *Alexander Darcy: The baby! It's coming! *Cillian Darcy: WHAT?! Oh um, dad, you take over of the delivering the baby. I'm in the middle of this meeting. *Alexander Darcy: Red Hood gig? *Cillian Darcy: Yes now go! *Alexander Darcy: I'll do my best. I'll call you when i get to the hospital. Alexander ran outside. *Cillian Darcy: Okay. Slicer the deal's settle. I need to be alone. *Dr Slicer: You probably want to be alone, right? That's cool. We'll see you back here tomorrow. *Cillian Darcy: Tomorrow? Okay. I will. Dr. Slicer walked out of the pub, with Cillian feels his evil grin that his future is coming, Introducing a baby Lorcan's in her hospital room because she had a newborn child, a girl. Alexander walked to her with a congratulation balloon. The Baby has a small blonde hair that have blue and red stripes going through them. *Alexander Darcy: Hey. I heard it's a baby girl. *Lorcan Darcy: I named her, Harleen. Harleen Quinzel Darcy. *Alexander Darcy: Pretty name. Rework it a bit, and you called her Harley Quinn. *Lorcan Darcy: Like the clown character Harlequin. I know. I've heard it before, Dad. *Alexander Darcy: Come on, Lorcan. It's a name that puts a smile on your brother's face. Cillian walks in while wearing a tuxedo. *Lorcan Darcy: Hey Cillian, Why are you wearing that? *Cillian Darcy: It's a trade mark for the red hood gig. *Lorcan Darcy: Red Hood? *Cillian Darcy: I'm going to help those gangsters get to that playing card factory by getting through that chemical lab. *Lorcan Darcy: Cillian, this is our daughter. *Cillian Darcy: Whoa. Hey kid. Lorcan, she's beautiful. What's her name? *Lorcan Darcy: Harley Quinn. Shouldn't you be ready for that gig? it's 10:50. *Cillian Darcy: Oh right. See ya. And Lorcan, i promise we are going to be rich, in the morning. *Lorcan Darcy: Good luck. Red Hood Mission and the Birth of the Joker At the chemical lab, Cillian meeting up with Slicer and his group. *Dr. Slicer: Showtime, Cillian *Cillian Darcy: Good. I know where that playing card factory is, i'll show you. Cillian putting on the red hood suit. *Dr. Slicer: And stay far away from us while we do the dirty work. It's like we're practically giving you money by cutting you in on this deal. *Cillian Darcy: After this, maybe we can form a partnership. *Dr. Slicer: We should.Maybe, I should be looking into your line of work instead of you looking into mine. *Cillian Darcy: I should've been a clown instead of a comedian. Cillian putting on the red hood's mask. *Dr. Slicer: There, you can see? *Cillian Darcy: Yep. Wow my voice sounds echo-y. Now let's get to work. Inside of the chemical plant, Cillian showing Slicer and his group the way. *Cillian Darcy: Okay, we go through here past the filter tanks and then Monarch Playing Cards is just beyond the partition. You know this place looks even worse in red. It looks like... *Guard: Hey, you! Freeze! Murph, get some men over to the rear bays. We're being robbed by the Red Hood Mob. They saw the guards. Slicer's groups fire at them while Red Hood and Slicer escaped through the filter tanks. *Dr. Slicer: Why are there Security Guards? *Cillian Darcy: They must have altered things, I don't know! Slicer pointing his gun at Cillian. *Dr. Slicer: Guards, I'm not the guy you want. It's him! He's our ringleader. He's the Red Hood. *Cillian Darcy: What?! You traitor! Cillian escapes from Slicer and the Guards, But then He sees someone. *Batman: So, Red Hood, we meet again. *Cillian Darcy: No! Please, don't! Stay away! It's a set up! Wait! I'm not a crook, I swear! I'll show you! Cillian try to take off the hood but trip and fell over the railing, falling into one of the drainage vats below. ---- After falling into the drainage vats. Cillian fell into the river of acid and swim to shore. *Cillian Darcy: It burns! I'm itching all over. What's... My face... Cillian's hair's now being turned green, his face becoming chalk-white, and his lips becoming red, giving him the appearance of a clown. He laugh manically as his name is now the Joker. The Final Fight Lorcan encounters her twin/husband, Cillian in the studio. *Cillian Darcy: You Again?! *Lorcan Darcy: Cillian! Listen to me! Trust your daughter! *Cillian Darcy: Cillian Darcy is no more! It's only me now. I am, THE JOKER! Cillian attacks Lorcan. She dodge his attack. *Cillian Darcy: I'm so insane and i'm a clown now, Ending Lorcan lost her baby daughter after she got sucked into the portal to the other dimension.